


Don't Open Your Eyes

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Don’t read before bed unless you want to have nightmares (maniacal laugh), Gen, Haunted House, OK I’ll stop now. BOO! Made you jump., Wooooooo (ghost voice), horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Johnny follows Daniel into an abandoned house and as they investigate further into it's depth, an evil comes for them. Will either of them make it out alive or will they spend eternity within it's walls.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Don't Open Your Eyes

‘Hey Danielle!’ 

Daniel stopped his bike and turned. These assholes again!

‘Come here, Danielle! We just wanna talk to you’ one of the boys shouted. Daniel heard the roar of motorbikes and peddled. 

They were soon around him, the sound of the bikes deafening. He kept peddling, terrified that if he stopped one of the boys would hit him, knock him off his bike.

‘Fuck off! Daniel shouted. He waved his hand around him, flipping them off.

There was a laugh and the roar of engines as they overtook him. Daniel stopped and turned his bike. He began to peddle down a side street. He heard a cry of anger and the bikes turning. He peddled, his legs aching. Daniel turned to look back. They were far behind. Daniel shouted with happiness. He turned back to the road and went straight into the back of a parked car. 

He grunted with pain as the back wheel of his bike lifted and he fell to the side, hitting his knee on the curb. Daniel groaned as he pushed his bike off him. He looked at it. The front wheel was crumpled. 

The boys on bikes were soon towering over him. ‘Aw, poor Danielle bumped his knee. You want your mummy to kiss it better’ Dutch kicked at the bike. 

Daniel climbed to his feet, dusting his jeans off. ‘Fucking asshole’ he muttered as he rubbed his grazed his hands.

Dutch shoved him over. ‘What did you say to me?’ 

Daniel fell onto grass, onto someone’s front lawn. He put his hand out, straight into a bramble. ‘Fuck. Goddamnit’

‘Leave it, Dutch. For fucks sake’ Johnny said, still sitting on his bike. 

‘Yeah, come on’ Tommy said. ‘We getting burgers or wasting time on this loser?’

Daniel climbed to his feet. He turned and looked up. He had fallen in the garden of a huge, old abandoned house. It’s front porch was half collapsed, large ground floor windows broken and boarded up, graffiti littered it’s front walls, the window shutters rotting and falling off. The house was surrounded by a broken and rusty metal fence, it’s front gate hanging off and path cracked. The garden was overgrown with long grass and thorns. The first-floor windows seemed to be staring down at Daniel, he could see old drapes covering them. There was a large, round turret on one side, round with windows on all sides. He stared up at the house.

‘You’re new home, Danielle?’ Dutch said mockingly. ‘Must be a step up for you!’

‘Come on guys, let’s go’ Johnny called from his bike.

Daniel turned to get his bike. Dutch put his hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the grass. 

‘No way, Danielle. That’s your new home. Go on in’ he nodded up to the house.

‘Just fuck off man. Haven't you got better things to do’ Daniel shouted, angry.

Dutch growled in anger and pushed Daniel back into the garden. ‘You fucking scared, Danielle. You scared the boogeyman in the scary house is gonna get you.’

‘Don’t be a child, Dutch. Let him go’ Bobby shouted. The other boys turned and started to leave.

‘Yeah, man. He’s scared. Just leave him’ Tommy said, waving his hand dismissively.

Daniel was on his feet. ‘I’m not fucking scared’ He looked round. ‘It’s just a house’

‘Oh yeah. Go in then’ Dutch said, eyes narrowed at the boy.

‘No. Leave it Dutch’ Johnny shouted. He glanced up at the house. He hated this building, couldn’t bear to even be in this neighbourhood. He remembered being in the same position as Daniel, pushed through the front door as a child. He remembered how much this house frightened him.

Johnny looked around and saw Daniel was on the front porch, looking through the front window. He had his hands cupped around his eyes, attempting to see past the filth on the glass.

‘Hey, LaRusso. Come back’ Johnny shouted. The other boys looked round at him, surprised at the concern in his voice. 

Daniel didn’t move. He stepped over the broken floorboards and reached for the front door. ‘Let me just take a look’ he said, voice full of curiosity. He put his hand on the front door. The handle turned and it opened. ‘Hey guys, check this out’ He stepped through the door.

The five boys on the sidewalk looked at each other. They hadn’t expected LaRusso to actually go inside. They were nervous, had heard rumours about the house, that it was haunted. 

Johnny got off his bike. ‘LaRusso, we were just playing with you. Come out of there’

Daniel was inside the house. They could hear him laughing. ‘Now who’s scared. Come on Johnny. Come and look. This place is amazing!’ His voice got further away as he walked into the building.

Dutch climbed onto his bike. ‘He’s mental. I’m not going in there’ He revved his engine. ‘Come on. Let’s leave him’

The boys all began to climb onto their bikes. Johnny looked back at the house, the cavernous dark of the front entrance. Daniel was still inside. He looked at the boys as began to leave.

‘Come on Johnny’ Jimmy said as he pulled his helmet on.

Johnny looked back at the house. He thought about last time he was here. Could he go back in? His heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t leave Daniel in that house. 

‘I’m gonna go get him’ Johnny stepped onto the past and began towards the porch.

‘Suit yourself, Johnny. Let’s get out of here’ Dutch said, voice bored.

Bobby looked at Johnny. ‘Come on Johnny, just leave him.’ Bobby’s voice sounded scared. He hated his house, could have sworn that something was watching them from the window. 

Johnny was on the porch, climbing past the broken steps and ducked under the collapsed ceiling. 

‘Fuck’ Bobby muttered. He looked at his watch. ‘Johnny. I need to get back. My Mum’s gonna kill me’ he shouted. 

Johnny looked back. ‘I’m gonna get LaRusso’

They all looked at each other ‘OK, man. Call me later. Be careful’

Johnny stood in the doorway, listening to the sound of engines roaring away. He looked into the house. How could a house look so dark in the daytime? He turned back to the street. The boys had gone, the street quiet.

‘LaRusso’ he hissed into the darkness. ‘Fuck’ he muttered. Johnny clenched his shaking hands into fists and stepped inside. The temperature seemed to drop as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

He was in a large front hall, large staircase running to the first floor. The high ceiling above him held a dusty chandelier covered in cobwebs black with dust. The carpet under his feet was old and threadbare. The whole place smelled of damp and dust. 

Johnny looked down, saw footprints in the dust on the carpet heading to the left, through a large open door. He walked slowly and silently, following the footprints. There was a grand piano, top closed and covered in dust. The only light came through the broken pieces of windows, the rest of the glass darkened by years of dirt.

‘Daniel’ he called quietly. Johnny’s heart felt like it was hammering out of his chest. He turned and cried out, his reflection in an old broken mirror startling him. He breathed out. ‘Keep it together, Lawrence. There’s no such thing as the boogeyman’

The room continued into a dining room. The floor in there was exposed wood, stained and black, full of woodworm holes. The long table and chairs were covered in a dust sheet, green mould showing on the white sheet. Johnny put his hand to his noise, the smell of damp and mould making him feel sick. Hanging over the table was another chandelier, once grand; now filthy. 

‘LaRusso. Fucks sake. Where are you?’ Johnny said, slightly louder. He just wanted to find the other boy and get the hell out of there. 

The footsteps in the dust continued through the room and to the far door. Johnny followed them and pushed the door open. A large kitchen was in front of him. The appliances were old, looked nineteen-forties. The white butler's sink was black with grim and the wooden surfaces all suffered from the same woodworm that had eaten at the floor. 

Johnny looked down. The footsteps stopped. ‘Daniel’ he said with a hushed voice. ‘Are you here?’

Suddenly there was a wail and Johnny cried out as hands were suddenly on him. The wail was quickly replaced by cackling laughter.

Johnny jumped away and turned to see Daniel behind him laughing. The cupboard behind Daniel was open.

‘Ah man. Your face!!’ Daniel cried as he laughed. He looked up and one glance at Johnny’s face got him going again. He grabbed his knees as he laughed. 

Johnny shoved him. ‘You fucking asshole. You scared the shit out of me’ he said angrily.

‘I know! It was amazing’ Daniel cried, a look of glee on his face.

Johnny’s breathing evened out and he no longer felt like he was having a heart attack. ‘Come one, man. Let’s get out of here. This place gives me the creeps’

Daniel walked around the kitchen, running his hand through the dust on the counter. ‘It’s just an old house, Johnny. Nothing but dust and maybe a rat or two to be afraid of’. He looked out of the window, rubbing at the dirt with his shirt sleeve. 

Johnny looked around nervously. ‘I hate rats’

Daniel just laughed. He continued to look around the kitchen. ‘I can’t believe an old house like this is just empty. With LA prices you would have thought someone would have snapped it up.’

‘Why would anyone want a smelly old house like this’ Johnny said grumpily, rubbing some dust off his t-shirt.

‘It’s a classic. I bet it was amazing back in its day,’ Daniel said with wonder.

‘Whatever, LaRusso’

Daniel smiled. ‘King Karate Johnny Lawrence is scared’ He put his hands in the air, draping them over his head. ‘Woooo. Ghosts gonna get ya!’

‘Shut up’

Daniel laughed. He looked through to an old pantry. ‘Hey man, there are still cans of food on the shelves in here’ He picked one up and wiped the dirt off. He read the label; his face screwed up ‘Pickled cabbage. Gross’

Johnny stood in the kitchen; arms wrapped around himself. ‘Just hurry up’

Daniel stuck his head around the door. ‘Just leave then. I’m gonna investigate. This place is cool.’ He smirked. ‘You not got karate practice?’ He knew that Johnny hadn’t been back after the day of the tournament.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. ‘You know I don’t.’ He shook his head. ‘You know what, I’m done. Good luck, man. You wanna investigate a creepy old house, you’re by yourself’

‘I didn’t ask you to follow me anyway’ Daniel said.

‘Fine’ Johnny stormed back across the rooms. He was back in the hall. Johnny put his hand on the front door. He looked at the door and down at his hand. 

The memories of last time he was here came back to him, back when he was eleven. The same dusty smell was still there, the damp. Johnny had felt like he was being watched, the hair on his neck standing up. He remembered back then putting his hand on this door and it wouldn’t open. He pulled and pulled but the door was held closed from the other side, the sound of laughter outside. He'd felt a cold breath on the back of his neck. Johnny had been hysterical by the time the boys had finally let him out

Johnny took his hand away. He couldn’t leave Daniel here by himself. Johnny turned. He looked around him, at the staircase and the landing above them. 

‘You still here?’ Johnny jumped as Daniel walked back into the hall. ‘I thought you were leaving?’ he said with a smirk.

Johnny tried to look casual, despite his heart hammering in his chest. ‘Come on man, come with me This place is dangerous. There could be, like rotten floorboards and asbestos or something’

‘Whatever Johnny.’ Daniel turned towards the stairs. He walked up two steps.

‘Hey man, where are you going?’ Johnny reached out and grabbed Daniel’s wrist. 

Daniel pulled away. ‘Get off me!’ He looked down at his wrist. ‘What’s the matter with you?’ Daniel walked up the stairs. They cracked loudly under his feet. He got to the top of the stairs and looked down at Johnny. 

Johnny looked back up at him. ‘Oh fuck’ he muttered, before following Daniel up the stairs.

Daniel smiled and headed down the first hallway on their left. Johnny was close on his heels. The hallway was dark and covered in dust. Cobwebs hung from the light fixtures. The smell of age got into Johnny’s nose, making him sneeze. Daniel reached down and tried a door hand. It squealed as it turned, the metal mechanism not having been used for decades.

‘What was that?’ Johnny said, voice hushed, grabbing Daniel’s arm, looking around.

Daniel looked at Johnny, eyebrows raised. ‘It’s just the door. Will you calm down.’ he hissed.

The door swung open and Daniel peered in. It was an old bedroom, a four-poster bed with a dresser and wardrobe. It looked like it had once belonged to a woman, flowers on the curtains and bed clothes. There was a thick layer of dust over everything. 

Daniel moved down the corridor. They walked past a painting, a stern man looking down at them, sitting in a large leather chair with an open book on his knee. 

Daniel sniggered. ‘Hey man, it’s your Sensei’ he said with a smile.

Johnny smiled. ‘This guy looks friendlier.’

As they moved past, Johnny saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked back at the painting with a start. He looked at the man. Is that guy looking at me? He turned away with a shudder. Johnny thought of those horror movies he had watched where the protagonists did stupid things like investigate the creepy old house. He pushed it out of his mind. They weren't in a movie and ghosts weren’t real!

Daniel was at the next door. Johnny caught up with him. He touched Daniel’s shoulder, making the other boy jump. 

‘Jesus, Johnny!’ Daniel gasped.

Johnny smirked. ‘Calm down, LaRusso. There's no such thing as ghosts.’ Daniel simply rolled his eyes.

The next room looked like a man’s bedroom, all dark green and mahogany. A basin on a stool stood next to a mirror. 

Daniel was looking inside when he felt something shove him from behind and he stumbled into the room. As he sprawled on the floor the door closed behind him. He turned quickly and jumped to his feet and went for the handle. It wouldn’t move. He was angry.

‘You bastard, Johnny! Open the door’ he shouted.

Johnny stepped back from the door slowly. He had seen Daniel fall forward but hadn’t touched him. He put his hand to his mouth, not responding to the other boy. Johnny backed against the wall. He had a terrible feeling he wasn’t alone in the hallway.

Daniel banged on the door. ‘Open the fucking door, Johnny! Stop being a prick!’ He pulled again. ‘I will kick your ass when I get out!’ He kicked the door.

Johnny didn’t respond. He was frozen with fear. There was a cold feeling and something touched his hair. He jumped, crying out. 

‘Daniel’ he said. ‘There’s something out here.’ His voice shook.

‘Fuck you, Johnny. Let me out!’ the voice from the other side of the door shouted.

The boy leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt cold and had a terrible fear that someone was standing in front of him. Johnny put his hands back against the wall trying to press himself towards it. He listened to the banging on the door, Daniel shouting, but didn’t move. There was a cold breeze on his face. Johnny heard himself whimper with fear. 

Suddenly something changed and the cold disappeared. There was a shout and Johnny opened his eyes. Daniel had pulled the door and fell backwards as it final opened. He was up and pissed off. 

Daniel was in the hall and shoved Johnny’s in the chest. ‘What the hell was that?’ 

Johnny didn’t respond. He was shaken, wasn’t sure he had just experienced. Daniel pushed him again.

‘You fucking asshole!’ Daniel shouted. He went to shove Johnny again but Johnny caught his hands and held them.

‘Fuck off, LaRusso. I didn’t do anything!’ 

‘Yeah, right!’

‘Daniel, this place is creeping me out. Please can we leave?’ he begged. 

Daniel snorted. ‘You’re the one acting like a dick’

‘I didn’t push you! There was something…...it felt like there was something out here’ Johnny said.

‘You’re full of shit. There’s nothing here. Just you screwing around. Just because you’re scared, you’re not gonna scare me.’ 

Daniel stormed off down the corridor. Johnny looked back at the stairs Daniel was probably right, his imagination making him jumpy. It’s just a house! He looked back towards Daniel. Johnny realised that he was alone and hurried along to catch Daniel up. They passed a set of stairs with a wooden door at the top. 

‘Oooh, the attic’ Daniel said, mockingly. ‘That’s where Michael Myers lives’ He put on a voice. ‘They’re coming to get you, Barbara!’ Daniel moaned, arms outstretched, reaching for Johnny.

‘You’re so annoying’ Johnny grumbled as Daniel giggled. Johnny smiled. Daniel was annoying but his jokes were taking the edge off the spookiness of the house. They walked on past the stairs and came to a staircase heading down.

‘Must be the back stairs. Probably come out in the kitchen’ Daniel observed. 

That feeling came over Johnny again like they were being watched. He glanced to his side and screamed, clutching Daniel.

‘What!’

Johnny sighed with relief. Another painting, large, almost life size, this time a woman in a dress looking at them. ‘Nothing’

Daniel stared at Johnny. ‘I never knew that you were such a scaredy cat, Johnny. You wait until I tell everyone that Johnny Lawrence screamed like a girl over a harmless painting’

Johnny was about to respond when they heard a thud, making them both jump and grab each other. They both looked down the corridor. The painting of the man that they had passed had fallen off the wall. It was on the floor, leaning against the wall on its side.

Daniel laughed. ‘Fuck. That was wild’ 

‘How did it fall?’

Daniel waved his hand dismissively. ‘One of us probably knocked it. It’s been waiting to fall down for years, it’s probably rotten’ 

They carried on walking; Johnny looked back at the picture on the floor as they turned a corner. There were a couple of steps and more doors. They crept up the steps, Johnny behind Daniel. There were four more rooms and a dead end. Daniel tried a door to their left. It was locked. He shrugged and went onto the next one. This one opened. 

They looked in. It was another bedroom, this one with a simple single bed, all in light blue with green flowers. It looked like it belonged to a young girl. Daniel poked around, looking at the dresser and the old wardrobe. Johnny stood in the room, against the wall. 

‘I just love this old stuff. I wonder what the people who lived here were like’ Daniel said in wonder.

‘Rich and dead’ Johnny grumbled. 

Daniel looked round at him. ‘What is up with you? You don’t want to be here. Why don’t you just go?’ he said loudly with annoyance. He’d had it with Johnny Lawrence.

‘I’m not leaving you alone in this place, OK’ Johnny shouted.

The other boy just looked at him. ‘Why are you so scared of this place?’ Daniel asked.

Johnny sighed. ‘Fine. You wanna know. I came in here when I was a kid, was dared to by a bunch of older kids. This house…. it’s not right. And then we were the kids pushing _you_ in here and I was scared’ Johnny confessed. ‘I didn’t want anything to happen to you and it be our fault. So, I’m not leaving you!’ he said stubbornly.

The two just looked at each other. Daniel finally spoke. ‘OK, man. I’m sorry. Let’s get out of here’. The fact that Johnny had followed Daniel into a house that he was so obviously afraid of surprised him, touched him. He suddenly felt bad for teasing the other boy so much. 

They left the room and began down the corridor, towards the hallways and the way out. They came to the corner, to the backstairs. Johnny turned and looked in front of them, towards the landing. 

There was a figure standing in the corridor, blocking their way.

Johnny cried out in terror, making Daniel jump. Daniel saw the figure and cried out, didn’t think, just ran down the back stairs. Johnny fled down the corridor, immediately realising his mistake when he hit the dead end. He turned. 

The figure was following him. It was dark, like a giant shadow in the shape of a man. Johnny screamed. He grabbed a door handle and as the thing rushed at him, Johnny threw a door open and ran into the room, slamming the door behind him. He backed away. There was silence from the other side of the door. 

Daniel ran down the backstairs and was soon in the pantry behind the kitchen. He heard Johnny scream and turned. The other boy wasn’t behind him. He turned back towards the stairs and the door slammed, blocking his access. Daniel hammered on the door to the staircase. He pulled desperately at the door. It wouldn't budge.

Daniel turned, ready to run back through the house to get to Johnny. There was a figure standing in front of him, blocking his exit from the kitchen. Daniel didn’t scream, he felt like it was stuck in his throat and all that came out was a moan of fear. 

It moved towards Daniel slowly. It’s movements were not human, jerky, like Daniel was watching a stop motion movie in slow motion. It's movements turned Daniel stomach. It suddenly came at Daniel at speed and he screamed, turning towards the door. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, clutched at the door. He was shaking, crying with fear. Daniel could feel tears on his face, didn’t even realise that he had begun to cry. 

‘Look at me’ something hissed in his ear. The voice went through his head like an ear-piercing scream, sounded like it was coming straight from hell. 

‘Nooo’ Daniel whimpered into the wood of the door, shaking his head. He brought his hands up to his eyes and covered them. He didn’t dare look round at what was behind him. There was a cold breath on the back of his neck and Daniel cried out, pushing the heel of his hands over his eyes. 

There was a long cold breath. ‘The boy. I’m going to eat his soul’ it hissed. 

Johnny! ‘No!’ he cried and turned; his eyes open. Daniel raised his fists ready to fight. He was alone. Daniel leaned against the door, breathing, his hand to his chest. He wiped at his wet cheeks with his shirt.

Johnny backed further into the room, his hands shaking. It was a bedroom, a large four poster bed against one wall, an old dresser with a mirror. Black dust covered everything. The room was warm and stuffy, long drapes covering the windows. He looked towards the dresser. On it were women’s items, a hairbrush and mirror, perfume bottles, all old and worn. He got closer.

Something moved behind him in the mirror.

Johnny spun round. The door was wide open, the doorway empty. He waited, knew something was there. The door slammed shut and Johnny jumped. It was behind the door. Johnny moaned quietly in fear. Someone was in the room with him!

A woman stepped out of the shadows, thin hair falling from her bald head, eyes white. Johnny trembled with fear. It was the woman from the painting but so much more horrifying. She was wearing a long summer dress but it was faded and dirty, covered in green mould. She smiled at him and his blood ran cold. She moved forward, her movements not right, like the limbs had been broken and reset all wrong. Johnny gasped but didn’t cry out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was doing to have a heart attack. 

Johnny backed against the bedpost, had nowhere to go and it was getting closer. 

Johnny whimpered as it got in his face. He could smell it, the smell of rot and death on its breath. It’s skin was white and clammy, green veins showed under the surface, eyes white, no life behind them. 

Her mouth covered his and Johnny screamed. It pushed its tongue into his mouth. The taste and smell of death overwhelmed him. It was like something alien was invading his body. Johnny’s mind went blank.

Daniel ran through the house, towards the stairs and, taking the stairs two at a time, to the first floor. He ran down the corridor, shouting Johnny’s name. All the doors to the rooms were wide open and Daniel was terrified that with each on he passed, something would reach out and take him. He didn’t know which room Johnny was in. He shouted Johnny’s name over and over but couldn't find him. Suddenly he stopped. Daniel turned slowly. The picture of the stern man was back on the wall. And the frame was empty. The man in the painting had disappeared. He turned and walked slowly towards the second painting, the woman. Daniel knew what he would find but forced himself to look. She was gone.

Daniel moaned in terror. ‘Johnny’ he whispered. ‘Where are you?’ Daniel had brought them here, forced Johnny to follow him into the house. He felt faint with fear, his whole body shaking, tears falling down his face.

Daniel turned slowly. He was next to the stairs. There were footprints in the dust on the stairs, the imprint of sneakers. 

‘Johnny’ Daniel whimpered. He climbed the stairs. Would the boy have gone to the attic, ran up the stairs in terror?

He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. There was a room, large and round, windows on each side. The room was bare, wooden floor under his feet.

Johnny was standing in the middle of the room, his back to Daniel.

‘Johnny. We need to get out of here’ Daniel said. The boy didn’t move. Daniel stepped towards him and grabbed his arm. ‘Johnny. Come on!’

The boy turned and Daniel backed away. It looked like Johnny but it was terrible. He turned his head towards Daniel and Daniel saw blue eyes, not Johnny’s, evil, like the devil’s eyes. It smiled and Daniel cried out. It’s smile was wide, too wide for its face, black teeth against red, bleeding gums, like the most awful of Halloween masks. Daniel backed away in horror and screamed as it ran at him, arms outstretched. It threw Daniel against a wall and was on him, scratching at him, that horrifying smile inches from Daniel's face. It made the most awful sounds, like a wild animal. 

Daniel fought it, pushed it away. It smelt like rot, making Daniel gag. He shoved it away and it staggered. Daniel kicked it in the chest. It fell to the floor. Daniel turned and ran towards the stairs. 

‘Daniel’ 

Daniel stopped and turned. Johnny was on the floor, looking at him. He was crying and clutching his head.

‘Johnny’ Daniel ran to Johnny and held him. 

Johnny was hysterical. ‘It's in my head!’ He grabbed handfuls of his hair and cried. ‘It can feel it in my head!’ 

Daniel pulled Johnny to his feet. He needed to get them out of the house. 

‘Johnny. We need to move’ He pulled at the boy, dragging him towards the stairs. He practically carried Johnny down the stairs, stumbling at the bottom. They ran down the corridor and to the main staircase. Johnny was starting to run with him. They threw the front door open and, almost blinded by daylight, ran down the path. 

Johnny and Daniel collapsed on the sidewalk, Johnny motorbike and Daniel’s ruined bicycle still there like nothing had happened. Daniel looked at Johnny and smiled. The boys threw their arms around each other. Daniel shouted and cheered. They were both still shaking with adrenaline but they were out. 

‘Let’s get the fuck out of here’ Daniel said and Johnny nodded. 

Johnny took his helmet and threw it on his head and he and Daniel climbed onto Johnny’s bike. They rode off down the street with a roar of the engine, the house soon far behind them. Daniel held onto Johnny's waist and smiled as the air ran through his hair. After the dusty oppressiveness of the house, the sun and the wind on his face had never felt so good.

‘Hey!’ Daniel shouted over the sounds of the road. ‘Can you drop me at home?’

Johnny didn’t answer, or at least Daniel didn’t hear his answer from behind his helmet but he turned towards Reseda. The bike stopped outside Daniel’s apartment block. Daniel jumped off and onto the sidewalk. 

‘Fuck, I am so glad to be home. Didn’t think we would make it for a moment there’ Daniel said, a nervous laughter coming out. He walked up the path towards the apartment block. ‘Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you at sch….’

Daniel turned to look back at Johnny. He stopped talking, his voice dying in his throat when he saw the face looking at him from under the motorbike helmet. Blue eyes too bright, that wide, foul smile, the black teeth.

‘No. No’ Daniel moaned. He ran towards the road. ‘Nooo!!’ he screamed. ‘Nooooo!’ It gunned the engine and the bike pulled away. Daniel chased it, screaming at it. It picked up speed and was soon away, not once looking back. Daniel fell to the ground, onto his knees in the road, and watched it ride away. 

Oh god. What had he brought out of that house? And where was Johnny?! Daniel held his head and cried.

Johnny opened his eyes. He was in a room, round and bare, windows on each side, the door to the room closed. He turned around. How did he get here?

‘Daniel?’ he called. ‘Daniel!’

Johnny heard a sound and went to the window. He watched Daniel and a blond boy run down the path and into the street. Daniel started to cheer and threw his arms around it. A blond head looked up at Johnny. It smiled and Johnny stared right back. Johnny felt dread in his stomach.

‘No! Daniel!’ he cried banging on the window. He watched the two of them ride away into the distance. Johnny put his forehead on the window and cried, tears falling down his face. 

Then he felt it, the cold breeze on his neck. It was behind him. Johnny closed his eyes, shaking. 

‘Turn around’ a voice said. Johnny felt like he was losing the last of his sanity, the voice in his head breaking his mind. 

Johnny turned slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at it.

‘Welcome home, Johnny’

Johnny screamed in terror; the scream silenced as the darkness took him.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun!! One shot - but maybe one day it will have a sequel.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Don't have nightmares. Mwa ha ha ha!!!


End file.
